Lyra Mikaelson
by Wildchild1296
Summary: Lyra is the 6th member of the Original Family. After the death of Mikael she sets off to live her life but something happens and she ends up in the land of True Blood. What will happen next? Will she ever see her family again? Will she find love? Godric/OC/Eric
1. Chapter 1

I was free, finally free to leave the company of my dear family. I packed a backpack of my things and ran for the hills. After spending around a thousand years with my siblings running from our father, I was finally free of him. I could be safe on my own and not worry about him hunting me down. But before I could leave, I had to find Niklaus, he had to know I was leaving. He has trouble with thinking he was alone in the world, I want to make sure he knows that I'll be back. We are family after all.

I was walking in the woods toward the Salvatore house when I notice someone following me. I could tell they weren't human, danger just seemed to radiate off of him, so I ran as fast as I could away from him.

I hide behind a tree, he stops not far from me. He starts walking towards the right side of the tree, so I inch to the left. Suddenly the ground gives out and I fall into a hole. Blackness overcomes me.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss?" I wake up to a soft voice. "Can you hear me, Miss?" I groan and put my hand on my forehead in response. My head is killing me.  
I open my eyes and am greeted with lights. I must be inside. I slowly start to sit up, the person next to me, helping. I look around and realize that I'm on a bed in a very modernly decorated bedroom.  
I look to the person standing next to me he's looks about in his late teens with dark hair and very pale skin. We're not that different; I look about in my early 20's or late teens and have brownish blonde hair that I share with my twin Kol, and older brothers Elijah and Finn. Although, you'd think he was the vampire not me. "Are you well, Miss?" He asks in a soft tone.

"Not Miss, Lyra." I say in my British accent as I look up at him. "Lyra Mikaelson."

He smiles and replies, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lyra. My name is Godric." He slightly bows. Did he seriously just bow? I haven't seen bowing in ages, I like him already.

"The pleasure's all mine, Godric." I nod my head in reply, he's got me talking like I used to long ago. "So...Could you inform me of where I am?" He smile falters.

"I found you unconscious in my backyard, I tried to wake you up but I couldn't, so I brought you into my home."

"Where exactly is your home?"

"Houston, Texas." My eyes widen. Texas. I'm in Texas. Last I remember I was in the woods in Mystic Falls and someone was following me then I fell...

I look up at Godric with a confused look on my face, "Did I have anything with me when you found me?" He nods then gestures over to a chair in the corner where my backpack is. I go over to it and immediately start looking for my phone. Yes! I finally find it and hit the speed dial to Elijah. The phone doesn't ring it just goes to the stupid tone saying the phone number is disconnected or something. I try all my siblings and get the same thing every time. "What is going on?" I ask myself, on the verge of tears, maybe the guy got them. No. He couldn't have. I take a deep and dial Jeremy's number, if the hunter got them then, Jeremy would know. The phone rings and I can't help but smile.

"_Hello?"_

"Jeremy, it's Lyra. Do you know what happened to my siblings? They're not answering their phones and I'm getting worried."

"_I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number. I don't know a Lyra. I'm sorry but I've gotta go my Mom's calling me." _He hangs up the phone after that. His mom? His parents are dead. Something is really wrong here.

I turn to Godric with teary eyes. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes, I just-just need something to drink. May I have a glass of water?" He nods and walks out of the room. Water will have to do until I can get some blood. Blood, that's strange. Godric smells like blood but I didn't hear a pulse from him, I don't know what is going on here, even vampires have a pulse. I am so not in 'Kansas' anymore. I need to get out of here and figure out what has happened to me. If a thousand years has taught me anything that would be deception is sometimes necessary. Looks like it's time to put old talents to use and figure out where I am.

Godric returns with a glass of water. He hands it to me with a smile, I take it and chug it down. I haven't fed in a while and am in need of it. First I just need to get out of here.

"I see you are thirsty, would you like more?" He asks nicely.

"No thank you, Godric. But I must be going, I need to find a way back home and give my siblings a talking to about answering their phones." I smile innocently and hope it will get me my wish.

"I guess but I would prefer to escort you." That may change my plans a bit but I can manage.

"Fair enough."

* * *

Godric drives me to the train station, where I said I was going to buy a ticket home. But in reality I was going to go find myself some dinner then a witch, in hopes she can get me home.

"Thank you, for everything. You're a true gentleman, a rare one at that." I say to Godric as I hug him goodbye. I walk away from the car and over to the building, once I hear him drive away and I change directions.

I wander around until I spot a bar. Perfect, I could use a drink of some hard alcohol.

I sit at the bar, next to some guy in his late 20's, he looks at me with a flirty smile. Looks like I just found my supper.

"Name's Lyra."

"Steve, can I get you something to drink?" How about a sip of you?

"Certainly."

After a few shots with Steve I lead him out of the bar and into an alleyway.

"What are we doing here?" He slurs. I smile and look him in the eye.

"You're not going to make a noise or move, when I am done you're going to forget you ever met me. Got it?" He nods. I let my face change then sink my teeth into his neck.

After I get my fill, I compel him to go home and bandage the bite, get something to eat then go to sleep.

I then start my search for a witch.

* * *

Godric was wary when it came to leaving the girl at the train station, so he parked the car and went to join her while she waited for her train, but when the building came into he saw Lyra walking away. He was curious as to what this girl was up to, she smelled different than most humans, her smell was sweet. Not the appetizing sweet but more like a sweet flower. She fascinated him. In all of his 2,000 years he had not come across someone like her. Lyra seemed like an old soul in a young body.

He watched as she wandered the streets looking for something, she stopped when she reached a bar. Godric waited until she exited and when she did she had a highly intoxicated man with her. As Lyra pulled him into an alleyway, Godric flew to the top of the building to hide himself from view. He watched as she looked the man in the eye and commanded him not to move or make any noise, then to forget they ever met. Godric was now confused; he had no idea what Lyra was doing to the man. Lyra seemed as if she were glamouring him, like when a vampire needed food and wished not to be remembered by their meal, but Lyra had a heartbeat so he knew she was no vampire.

The man nodded and Lyra buried her face in his neck, Godric smelled blood then. This was no human girl, he thought to himself, she's a vampire but not an ordinary one.

* * *

I had stopped at and looked in a phone book for any businesses associated with witches, they always were in the most obvious places. When I had found what I was looking for, I used my speed to get there as fast as possible. I need to see my family again.

* * *

Godric continued to trail her but when she sped off, he was caught by surprise, Lyra was exceptionally fast. She must be old to be going a speed that Godric's child could barely keep up with, but Godric was old and had no trouble.

* * *

I reached Regan's Fortune Telling and Herbal Therapy within 10 minutes, I admit I got lost a couple of times but managed to make it before the shop had closed. I go inside and see a woman dressed in loose clothing. She saw me and smiled.

"Welcome, what can I get you? It's half off if you want Tarot cards read with a palm reading." She says all cheery.

"Are you Regan?" I ask.

"Yep."

I nod, good. "You're a witch, right?" She seemed worried at first then contained herself.

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Lyra, I need your help getting home. Please."

"Alright, where is home exactly?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because I'm not in the same dimension or something and I need you to figure out how to get me back."

"I'm not sure if I can. Dimension jumping isn't something your everyday witch can do. I've only heard stories of it and the people who usually have the power to do it are the spirits. The best I can do for you is contact the spirit that put you here and maybe convince them to send you back." I nod and she sets off to grab what she needs. I have an idea of who it was that sent me here. She stops fussing and turns to me. "Okay sit down and give me your hand." I do as commanded. Regan sits there mumbling some incantation I have long lost interest in. I lost my witchy powers when I became a vampire but I never did stop respecting nature and it's servants.

Regan stops chanting and opens her eyes, a sad smile is on her face. I know that smile. "Mother." I say but not in a shocked voice but rather in a sad one. I knew it was her.

"Hello, my beautiful daughter." Her sad smile gets bigger and her grip on my hand tightens.

"You put me here. You took away from my family, the people who I love, who I've been waiting to be with, completely, for over a century." My frustration starts to turn to anger but my mother quickly stops it.

"I put you here because I regret not letting you and your siblings die a thousand years ago." She frowns. "I have felt the pain of every victim, suffered while my family shed blood, even with Elijah's claim to nobility he's no better, but you, my dear Lyra, you are different from your siblings. Unlike Rebekah, you held on to your witch traits. You respect nature and haven't killed an innocent sense your transition. I couldn't have you killed, so I sent you here where vampires are apart of society. They are a lot like you just with a few differences." She pauses and listens to something. Turning back to me, I notice her frown has turned back into a sad smile. "I don't have much time left. I love you, Lyra and don't you forget it." I can feel her presence slipping away.

"No Mother, wait just one second." She stops and listens. "If you see them again," I refer to my brothers and sister, "Let them know I'm okay and that I love and miss them." She nods and starts leaving again. With tears in my eyes I say one more thing, "I love you too, Mom."

The atmosphere in the room changes, I can tell she gone. I let go of Regan's hand and get up. Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I ask, "I need you to tell me everything you think I need to know about this world." She nods.

"I'm sorry, I can't even imagine how it must be without your family." She says cautiously.

"Please, I don't need your sympathy. Just- just tell me what you can." She does. Regan tells me how vampires 'came out of the coffin' a couple years back and what these types of vampires can do. She tells me about the shifters and weres and everything I should need to get around this world. When she finishes, it's 3 in the morning, I thank her and set off into the night.

* * *

I wonder for about an hour, lost in my thoughts, when I realize that I've walked back to Godric's house. I realize now that Godric must be a vampire. Unsure about what to do, I walk up to the door and knock.

* * *

Godric had heard everything that went down in the witch's shop and now felt bad for Lyra, she had no one in this world, she was alone in an unfamiliar place. When she stopped walking he noticed she had stopped at his home. Predicting her next move he sped up behind her as she knocked.

* * *

"Lyra." I jumped as I heard someone behind me call my name. No one has been able to sneak up on me in a very long time. I whirl around and find Godric.

"Godric, uh, hi."

"I thought you were heading back to Virginia."

"Yeah well about that..." I trail off.

"How about we discuss this inside." He smiles and opens the door for me. I smile and walk past him into the nicely decorated home. He leads me into the living room. I sit in one of the chairs as he leans against the couch.

"Well, I know I said I needed to get home but I recently realized that home isn't there anymore. And I thought that since you've been so nice to me that you could..." I trail off unsure how to ask without sounding rude.

"That I could spare a room?" He finishes for me.

"Yes actually I was. If that's okay with you." I rub the back of my neck. Why am I so unsure of myself? I'm a thousand years old and I'm acting like a teenager. I resist the urge to face palm.

"Of course. You are always welcome at my home." I smile at him.

"Thank you, Godric. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'll introduce my underlings and then show you to your room." I raise an eyebrow in question. Underlings? "I am Sheriff of this area." I nod in understanding. Regan told me they have their own government but she didn't know how it worked. My guess is that it's kinda like the feudal system. "Isabel, Stan, come here if you will." There's a gust of wind and two people appear. One is tall and looks like he was spit out of an old western movie and the other is a woman, who had black hair and wore designer clothes, I think I'm going to like her.

They bow to their sheriff, I see the man look at me out of the corner of his eye and smirk. "Lyra, this is Isabell, my second in command, and Stan. Underlings this is Lyra, she will be staying with us for a while."

I smile and nod my head in greeting. Isabel smiles and says welcome but Stan narrows his eyes at me.

"How long is a while?" Stan asks.

"For however long she needs." I turn to Godric.

"Is she yours, Sheriff?" His?

"No." Stan smirks and Godric seems to know where he's going. "You will not touch her, she is our guest. Understood?"

Stan deflates. "Yes Sheriff." I decide that I don't wanna know about the whole possessing thingy and cut in the conversation.

"Thanks for everything again Godric." He smiles back. He's too kind so naturally I'm a little wary.

"Isabel, could you show Lyra to her room?"

"Of course Sheriff." She walks over to the hallway as I follow. "I like your ring, it looks quite old. Is it an heirloom?" I smile, she has no idea.

"Yeah, my mother gave it to me. It's lapis lazuli."

We reach my room, I walk in and set my stuff where it was put that morning and start looking for pj's. I reach the bottom of the bag and sigh. I always forget pajamas, always.

"Forget something?" Isabell asks from the door.

"My pajamas. I always forget to pack them."

"You may borrow a pair of mine."

"Thank you."

"No problem, we could go shopping for a pair tomorrow if that's alright with you. I never have anyone to go shopping with."

"I'd like that." I force a smile. Shopping reminds me of Rebekah, she always loved it.

Once I'm all settled for the night, technically, day, Godric comes in and stand in the doorway.

"You can come in." I say. He's such a gentleman.

He shakes his head no, "I will only be a moment. I just wanted to let you know that you can trust me." I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. "Goodnight, Lyra." With that he left me to my thoughts on how I might never see my family again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! They were really quite insightful and just made me smile! I also have to say to selene344 that you totally caught me on the backyard thing but I tried 3 different ways of him finding her and none of them seemed very plausible and the whole RAH! that you were looking for wont come yet. Yes, yet, right now Lyra doesnt have anyone to trust enought to tell and get all that frustration out, so the reality of it hasnt set in yet, well not all of it, but just for you I put a little sentimental moment in there.

Thanks again, hope everyone loves it!

* * *

I woke up the next evening to find I was the only one awake.

I walked over to the window and looked at the sun on the horizon, sunsets always look the same but the beauty of them never bores me. I'm glad I have the sunlight ring or I'd be lost without the consistency.

It's unfortunate that these vampires have to sleep during the day and can't come into contact with the sun. Mother was right when she said they were like us, or well me now. No, I'm not thinking of them, I need to focus on the now. That's one of the things you learn when you live as long as I have, you learn to never look back. Apparently these vampires have been around for thousands of years, long before my family came into existence. My family. No thinking about them, I'm never going to able to see them again and I need to learn to live with that.

But it's so hard! How am I supposed to live without the people who have been there for me for a thousand years? Sure I was looking forward to being away from them and starting my own life but I expected to be able to see them again not to be stuck in some different dimension. Family is supposed to stick together no matter what, that was the promise we made. Together forever. But now I'm in a different dimension all alone. Utterly alone.

"Lyra? Are you well?" A voice asks behind me, I jump.

I turn and see Godric standing next to me. I didn't notice him there and I'm supposed to have enhanced senses. I glance out the window I've been staring out and realize the sun has set. I wonder how long I've been standing here.

"I'm fine, Godric, thanks." I plant a very fake smile on my face. He looks at me then brings his hand up and wipes away something wet. Tears. I must've been crying. When I realize this I quickly wipe the rest away and walk over to my bag and start grabbing clothes to wear.

"What is wrong?" Godric asks still standing by the window.

"Nothing that concerns you." I spit out. I freeze a minute later realizing that Godric doesn't deserve to be talked to this way. "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed out."

"I understand. Isabel asked if it would be alright to take you shopping tonight, she said you had already agreed." I nodded, "I was wondering if you needed any money." I open my mouth to tell him I'm fine but stopped because I had no money with me, I usually compelled people.

"I don't want to take your money. I'm already staying at your house I don't want to take your money too." It was partly the truth, the full truth was I didn't want to owe him anything.

"It's no problem, you don't need to pay me back." I resist the urge to look at him skeptically and ask why he's so nice to a complete stranger. So I a smile on my face and reply, "That is very nice of you."

"I have plenty of money that I have no use for, I thought it could go to a worthy cause." He smiles at his joke.

"So shopping is a worthy cause?" I smirk.

"If it makes you smile it is." I smile for real now. That is just the sweetest thing to say. Wait no I can't fall for this! Stay on task; what is it he wants?

"Why are you so nice to me? You hardly know me, yet you let me live with you and now you're offering to pay for clothes, why?" I say exasperatedly, almost angrily.

His smile fades a bit but not completely. "You look like you needed someone, I thought I could try and be that person. But I knew you would not trust me, a complete stranger. My plan was for the kindness that I show you would lead to your trust of me." His smile fades completely now. "I know there is something wrong in your life and what that problem is has left you without your family and home. I am trying to show you that you are not alone, as I told you last night, you can trust me." I just stare him, he said that with so much emotion it couldn't have been a lie.

"How do I know you won't leave too? When I put my trust in someone they just seem to get up leave, resulting in me being all alone. So you wanna know how I made sure that doesn't happen? I only trusted my family and now they're gone, and I'm left alone yet again." I take a deep breath to calm myself and put a hand over my eyes. "And I thought Niklaus had abandonment issues."

"I'm a 2,000 year old vampire, Lyra," and I thought I was old, "I know virtue that men these days can't even fathom, so believe me when I say; I won't leave you unless you want me to, I give you my word." I just look at him, is he telling the truth? He does have a point, men from hundreds of years ago were some of the most honorable people ever, when they made a promise they kept it. I decide to take a risk and put some trust in Godric. Do you know how I showed him I trusted him? I break into tears and hug him. He hugs me back and pets my hair, whispering comforting words.

I pull myself back together when I hear someone else move around the house. I pull back from Godric and wipe away the tears.

"Thanks, I needed a shoulder to cry on, quite literally." I pause and take a deep breath. "Listen, I'm putting some trust in you but not all of it, you need to earn the rest." He nods and starts to make his way out of the room so I can get changed.

* * *

Isabel comes in not long after Godric leaves.

"Evening, Lyra. Are you ready to go?" She asks with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah let me just go find Godric, he's paying for me."

"The sheriff currently taking care of some business. He told me that I am to pay for anything you desire." I nod and we head off.

Isabel and I were currently sitting in the food court at the mall, I was munching on some fries while she nursed a bottle of true blood. Apparently true blood is artificial blood and seeing that she scowls every time she takes a drink, it is disgusting.

"Is that stuff really that gross?" I ask.

"It's tastes like..." I can tell she's unsure if how to word it.

"A werewolf?"

"You know about werewolves?"

Uh oh. I thought most humans here did.

"Yeah I used to know one."

"What happened to him?"

"How do you know it was a him?" She must be pretty receptive to pick that up.

"Your voice got sad and your heartbeat picked up." Or she's just a good listener.

"Oh."

"So? Did he break your heart?"

It takes me a moment to decide if she's trustworthy enough to hear about my first and last heartbreak. "No. We grew up together and over time we grew feelings for each other. Those feelings developed into a love that consumed us both. When he asked my father for my hand in marriage, my father said no, he wouldn't be related to a werewolf." I laugh. "My father has always been very biased, controlling, and just a horrible man in general. When something went wrong he always blamed it on Niklaus, my older brother, even if it was my other siblings or my fault. When it was revealed that Nik was not his son but one of the werewolf's, he finally lost it, and ended up murdering Niklaus' real father's family, which included my love." I finish my story with a sad voice.

"What was his name?" Her voice just above a whisper.

"Kory." I whisper back. Suddenly I feel incredibly guilty. I haven't thought about Kory in the longest time. He's been the only one to ever capture my heart, yeah there's been other guys over the centuries but I've never loved any of them. It's like when Kory died so did my heart.

"I'm sorry. I can't fathom what you must feel like. I can't even imagine what I would do without Hugo, I love him very much."

"Hugo?" I jump at the chance of a subject change.

"He's my human."

"Your human? How does that work? I've been meaning to ask about that since Stan asked if I were Godric's."

"Vampires can claim humans by giving them their blood and after that no other vampire can drink from the human without their permission. When they have our blood a sort of bond forms and we can sense the humans. And just ignore Stan, I do, but do try to avoid being alone with him."

"Interesting. Does your blood have healing qualities?"

"Yes it heals almost any wound. How'd you know?"

Ugh! Another slip up! "Someone was telling me about V. Which sounds like the most stupid thing I have ever heard. I mean who drinks someone's blood to get a high?" Thank you, Regan.

"I think that humans who do it deserve to be punished. They drain vampires to the point they almost face the true death."

"True death is your death-death right?"

"Correct. Why all the questions?"

"Just curiosity, I'm living with vampires I might as well know more about them."

She nods and replies, "I'm done. Are you ready?" I look down at my fries, there's only about a quarter of the container left.

"Yeah, I'm not very hungry anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

Herro! I just wanna thank everyone for their reviews! Seriously they are great inspirations and they always put a smile on my face. This chapter isnt as long as some others but I thought her meltdown should finally come.  
If youre wondering why I didnt have it earlier is because she was in shock and shock can last for long periods of time and Lyra is 1,000 years old she knows how to handle a situation.  
Thats all for now...Spanks for the reviews! Love ya!

* * *

When Isabel and I returned later that night I didn't bother dawdling downstairs and went straight to my room.

Isabel had unintentionally stirred up memories that were best left alone. Kory had always been a sore spot for me, he was my best friend, my first love, and my heart. We really were great together, always laughing and enjoying each other but always serious when the occasion called for it. I truly did love and miss him with all that was left of my heart after he died.

But now I am numb. I didn't feel anything when I thought about his death or even how I loved him when he was alive.

I thought I was being logical and burying my emotions but I don't know anymore. I feel nothing for him, for my family, for anything.

I'm just numb.

I need to get out of here. I've sat in a chair staring out the window for who knows how long. The sun was up, meaning the vampires were all sleeping making it easier to slip out of here without any questions.

I walk as fast as a humanly possible through the house just in case there's someone else around. Once I'm out the door I speed away.

I don't know where I was planning to go but I ended up at a park. Sitting on a bench I watched two kids playing in a sandbox with various toys littered around them. They were probably 5 or 6 at most and, based on their likeliness, probably twins.

"Carter I was playing with that!" The little girl whined to her brother.

"You move your meat you lose your seat!" Carter whined back. I smile at his misuse of the phrase.

"That's for when you're sitting, dumbo!"

"Mom! Carly is calling me names!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The twins continue to argue until their mother cuts in and tells them it's time to go home.

After the kids are gone I can't help but think of Kol. We were just like that as kids, always arguing and taunting each other, but that's what happens when you put total opposites together. Though no matter how much we argued or how different we were, Kol and I were incredibly close.

I start to cry because the numbness starts to fade. I can't stop it from happening everything that I've pushed to the back of my mind suddenly pushes to the front, demanding that I acknowledge them. I can't take all this emotion, this magnified emotion. So I run until I'm standing in the middle of a wooded area.

All the rage, sorrow, and pain is released on the area around me. I punch trees and kick the ones I knock over. Slivers of wood and dirt mix with my tears and blood. I just can't take it I need my family and I need them now. I don't know if I can keep going much longer, not without them. I want my family. I want Kory. I want my _human_ life.

I stop when I realize that I'm making a mess of myself, so instead I lean against a still standing tree, sliding down till I was sitting. I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest and my head buried in them. I cried harder than I had ever thought possible. Everything was just too much.

I ran out of tears not long after the sun sets. I'm not concerned about Godric or anyone else here. All I'm concerned about is getting back home.

* * *

Review they help chapters come faster!


End file.
